1. Field of the invention
The present disclosure relates to a hybrid energy system comprising collaborating kinetic energy turbine systems, turbine valves and pipes, solar power and piezoelectric devices which generate substantially more electricity at the same site, and also employs network controllers to manage the electricity power on site and off site accordingly.
2. Description of the Related Art
As related art discloses, it is generally well known that there are wind turbines, hydroelectric turbines, piezoelectric systems and solar energy systems that are placed accordingly at a setting to generate electricity power. For example, related art discusses an assortment of electric energy generating devices to work together on site which is sensible to reduce waste and carbon pollution.
The present hybrid energy system employs an assortment of electric energy generating devices to work together on the same site thereby generating substantially more power AC/DC power for on site location use.
A Hybrid Energy System or (“HES”) utilities headquarter mainframe is to manage renewable energy power generated by sited components. Via satellite telecommunications the HES network mainframe manages system operations at preferred site's such as; business, factories, hospitals and as well homes, buildings and infrastructure, and off shore aqueducts, as well as mobile site vessels and hybrid utility service vehicles that recycle, deliver and sell HES surplus power.
Furthermore, the HES power control system manages components on a preferred location site which comprises an assortment electric generating devices, renewable energy PV solar panels set above wind turbines array integrate and set on a tower, an array of hydro hydroelectric turbine array and valves integrate with hydro-piezoelectric pipeline systems. The HES system controllers with sensor array manage the integrated devices at the preferred site produce surplus electricity power for use, consignment and to shunt surplus energy power to the grid via on and offshore transmission cable network.